


so college

by larry_hystereks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Partying, Studying, just being so college, lots of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college skyeward au based off of this text post:</p><p>"In the middle of sex he stopped to tell me that he loved me, then he slapped my ass and said "back to business." I'm going to marry him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so college

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Her alarm starts blaring and she groans from underneath her comforter. 

She swats at her nightstand until her hand comes in contact with the clock, silencing the noise. 

"You're going to be late." 

It's her roommate. 

"Shut the fuck up Bobbi." 

Skye groans again and pushes at her comforter until it comes off her body, sitting up and stretching. 

"I'm just saying. You could set your alarm for like ten minutes earlier. You literally have seven," she looks at the clock, "nope, six minutes to get across campus." 

"Wait today's western civ?" 

Bobbi looks at her. 

"It's fucking Wednesday, so yes." 

Skye stands up, "Shit, I thought it was Calc day!"

Bobbi just shakes her head and leaves the dorm, mumbling under her breath while Skye ties her hair up in a half-assed bun and grabs her blue notebook. 

She leaves the dorm and half jogs across campus until getting to the building she needs to be at.

She gets inside and checks her watch.

"Shit." She grumbles.

She pushes open the door of her lecture hall and the professor is already teaching with notes scribbled across the board.

She sits down in the first seat in the back and realizes she didn't bring any pens or pencils, since she only grabbed her notebook, which she now registers is for the wrong class.

"Fuck me." 

"I usually like to take my girls out to dinner first, but if you're offering."

She looks to her left and glares daggers at the boy two seats down from her.

"Do you have a pen?" She bites out.

"For my number?"

If her glare could intensify it would have.

"For note taking. I forgot mine."

The boy smirks and pulls one out, reaching his hand across the two desks to give it to her.

"First one's free, but next time I'm charging you."

She takes it and raises an eyebrow. "What makes you say there'll be a next time?"

"You're in your pj's, didn't bring something to write with on your _first day_ of lecture, and you're going to want another excuse to talk to me."   

She snorts and starts writing down the notes on the board. 

"And why is that?" 

"Because I'm irresistible." 

She looks over at him. "Funny." 

He smirks. "Just part of the charm, sweetheart." 

She shakes her head and continues to scribble down the notes, trying to hear what her professor is saying. It's proving to be quite hard considering he's pushing on 85 and has a thick German accent. 

"I'm Grant, by the way." 

"That's nice." She says, without looking back over at him. 

She hears him chuckle. "Oh, I like you." 

She rolls her eyes and is thankful he remains quiet for the rest of the class so she can actually get some decent notes down. 

The professor ends the class and Skye stands up. 

"You can keep the pen if you tell me your name." 

She looks at Grant. 

"Skye," she says. "and I was going to keep the pen anyway." 

He smiles for the first time they've met. "That name is gorgeous." 

"Jesus, you really are a charmer." 

His smile brightens. "See you Friday, Skye. Try not to be late this time." 

 

\-----

 

She is late.

Not as bad as last time; she's not the only one trying to quietly sneak their way into the lecture hall. 

"Glad you could grace us with your presence." 

Grant's sitting in the same spot he was Wednesday and Skye takes the seat one over from him. 

"I know you've been dreaming of this moment since we met so I didn't want to disappoint."

He chuckles. "How could I ever be disappointed in a beautiful girl like you?" 

She laughs, a little too loudly, causing some of her classmates to turn around and look at her. Thankfully her professor is either too old, or just too far away, to hear her and doesn't say anything. 

She quiets down and opens up her notebook (the right one this time) and starts taking notes. 

The class feels like it drags on forever, but the professor eventually calls it to an end and she nearly sighs in relief. 

"What are you doing tonight, Skye?" 

She looks over at Grant, who's standing and gathering his things. 

"I think I'm going out with my roommate." 

She stands too and starts to exit the class. Grant falls in step next to her. 

"Out where?" 

She smirks up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." 

He shrugs with a smile. "I would."

"And why is that?" 

"Because if you're going to be out somewhere in a short dress, shaking that beautiful ass of yours, I need to be there."

Skye laughs again. 

"Phi Kappa."

Grant smirks. "Phi Kappa." 

 

\-----

 

"Lets do shots." 

"Bobbi have I ever told you that you are a walking college stereotype?" 

She pushes Skye's shoulder as they walk over to the counter where a frat brother is lining up shots. 

"What?" Skye says. "You're tall, blonde, a cheerleader, a sorority sister, and love to fuck football players." 

"And other cheerleaders." 

Skye laughs and picks up a shot, clinking her glass with Bobbi.

"And other cheerleaders." She says, taking the shot back.

Skye shakes her head. "God, it's like drinking fucking Purell."  

"The next one's on me." 

Skye turns and smiles. 

"Grant." 

"Skye." 

"Ahem." Bobbi says. 

Skye looks at Bobbi. 

"Oh right, this is my roommate Bob," Skye says gesturing to her. "And this is the hot one from western civ." 

"The hot one?" Grant echoes. 

"Well it was either that or the guy with the compliments that never shuts up." Skye says. "And the second one was just too long." 

Grant laughs nodding towards the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?" 

"I'd love one." 

Bobbi snorts. "Have fun you two and wear protection." 

She disappears onto the dance floor and Skye laughs. 

"She seems nice." Grant says. He picks up two shots and hands her one. 

He raises his at her and the both of them down the drink. 

"Ugh, you were right that tastes like shit." 

Skye smirks. "I know... you wanna dance?" 

"More than anything," he says. "Just try not to step on me with your killer heels." 

She takes his hand and leads him out to the dance floor, shaking her hips to the bass of the song. 

She feels hands press to her hips and start to move with her. She falls back and presses her back against Grant's, leaning her head against her shoulder. 

He moves his own hips against hers as she feels the alcohol start to move through her veins. 

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?" 

Skye laughs. "Once or twice." 

His lips press against her ear as they move. "Skye just say the word and I'll find us a room." 

She leans further against him. 

"And what would you do to me once we found ourselves a room?" 

"Do you really want me to say it?" 

She can feel him getting hard against her ass. 

"Yes." 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll still be limping when you walk into class on Wednesday." 

She turns her head and kisses him.

"Let's find ourselves that room then." 

 

\-----

 

The room ends up being the bathroom on the third floor of the frat house. 

Grant lifts her up onto the bathroom sink and eats her out until she's screaming at him to just fuck her already. 

When he does finally fuck her he lifts her up and presses her against the wall, holding her up with his hands and the power of his dick. 

It's fucking perfect.

 

\-----

 

She wakes up with a pounding headache and three text messages on her phone. 

She swipes her phone open and sees that one is from Bobbi and two are from a contact labeled 'the hot one'. 

She opens Bob's first. 

_Saw you and Grant leave last night, hope he fucked you good. If I'm not in my bed tomorrow morning it means that I found someone hot to go home with so don't worry your pretty self._

Bobbi isn't in her bed and Skye chuckles. 

She opens the two from 'the hot one'.

_Hey it's Grant I plugged my number into your phone._

_I had a lot of fun. Dinner tonight?_

She changes the contact name to Grant and then types out a reply. 

_I had fun too._

_And yes, seven?_

The text back is almost immediate.

_Seven's good, see you then gorgeous._

 

_\-----_

 

Dinner consists of chinese food takeout in Grant's dorm room. 

Grant just shrugs and says, "What did you expect? We're in college. I have no money." 

Skye laughs. "I'm not complaining as long as there's some sweet and sour chicken involved." 

"Obviously."

They eat on Grant's couch and watch two episodes of The Office.

When they're done Skye gives him a blowjob and let's him eat her out on his bed. 

 

\-----

 

"I'm going to bomb this exam." 

"You're a genius, what are you talking about?" 

She groans and slams her head against the table, earning a soft 'ssssh' from the librarian.

She feels a hand on her arm.

"You want to go fuck in the bathroom? Clear your head?" He asks seriously. 

She sighs. "No, we should study."

"Skye, everyone needs breaks."

"We've been here for twenty minutes."

"And we studied really hard the entire time."

She sits back up and looks at him. "Really? So what did that Hanseatic League function as?"

He frowns. "I have no fucking idea." 

"Exactly," Skye says. Grant sighs in disappointment and she rolls her eyes. "Maybe in an hour. But only if you actually study." 

He smiles. "You're wonderful."

"I know, now tell me something about who Zenith was."

 

\-----

 

"Honesty, fuck yourself."

"There's no remorse in mario kart Johnson, you should know that by now."

"Grant, I'm going to murder your roommate."

He laughs from his bed.

"Come on Trip, Skye can't handle losing."

She whips her head around. "It's not the losing, it's the fucking cheating I can't handle."

"It isn't called cheating, it's called waiting."

"It's called being rude as hell." Skye says to Trip. "Only assholes use the red shell at the very end to come in first place."

"First I was a cheater, now I'm an asshole." Trip says. "Ward, control your girlfriend."

"There is no taming her, trust me I've tried."

"You're disgusting." Trip groans.

Skye turns to Grant and blows him a kiss. 

 

\-----

 

"If I could make out with you for the rest of my life I would."

"You are SO high right now." Skye says, laughing. 

She falls over on his bed and Grant falls on top of her. 

"So are you," he says kissing her neck. "let's fuck." 

He bites her neck and she groans. 

"You're outstanding." He says against her neck. 

She pulls at his shirt until it comes off. 

"How do you even have muscles? When do you work out? All you eat is burritos and red bull." 

He slides her lips against hers. "Now, I work out now."

"Sex is your workout?" 

"That and I go to the gym with Trip three times a week." 

She laughs, the feeling flowing down all the way to her toes. 

"Is the sex the better workout?" 

He puts a hand on one of her breasts and squeezes, the other pressing against her clit over her underwear. 

Skye groans loudly. 

"Yeah, the gym doesn't sound like that." 

 

\-----

 

"What are you taking next semester?" 

"I don't know, more business classes. You?" Grant asks. 

She grabs a slice of pizza from the spinning wheel and places it on her tray. "I don't know. I need more coding classes and like two more electives." 

He nods and they pay for their food with their meal cards and find an empty table in the dining hall. 

"You want to take something together?" 

Skye sits down and raises an eyebrow. "You want to?" 

Grant nods and takes a bite of his food. "Why wouldn't I?" 

Skye shrugs. "I don't know, what if you find a hotter girl over winter break?"

He smiles. "I plan on fucking you from this semester into the next one. Not a lot of time to find another girl." 

"Aren't you going home?" 

Grant snorts. "To what? My scumbag parents and a brother who could die at any moment and I wouldn't give a shit?"

"Oh." 

"Yeah oh. I'm staying here. Are you going home?" 

"No home to go back to." 

"Looks like it's just me and you then." 

Skye nods and smiles slightly. "Yeah, it looks like it." 

 

\-----

 

They spend Thanksgiving together.

They order chinese food from their now local place and eat in Skye's dorm. 

On Christmas they do the same thing but with pizza and sugar cookies and a lot of spiked egg nog.

They don't get each other presents, but Grant fucks her with peppermint lube so it's kind of the same thing.

 

\-----

 

The second semester starts and her and Grant fall back into their school routine. 

They decided to take an art class together since they both had to fill three credits of an art. 

Their first project is to draw a picture of a person. 

Grant draws her.

He gets a B and yells at the professor in front of the entire class asking how she could give such a beautiful girl anything less than an A+. 

Skye laughs in her seat until there's tears in her eyes. 

 

\-----

 

"Bob, stop." 

"No."

"For fuck's sake Bob." 

"He's hot!"

"You hate him."

Bobbi rolls her eyes. "Grant, some help?" 

The girls look at him and he shrugs.

"Well, if you like him then-"

"No." Skye cuts in. "You and Lance Hunter is a tragedy waiting to happen." 

Bobbi groans. "You're such a hypocrite. You and Grant worked out." 

"Grant isn't a sociopath."

"Not yet at least." He jokes. 

The girls look at him with flat stares. 

"Sorry." He mumbles. 

Skye rolls her eyes. "Grant was annoying at first, yes, but I didn't come back to my dorm every other day telling you how much a wanted to sacrifice him to the god's to rid the Earth of his evil." 

"I wasn't annoying, I was charming." Grant says as the same time Bobbi says, "I did say that, didn't I?" 

Skye nods her head. "I'm sure it'll be a good fuck, but you have to ask yourself, is it really worth it?" 

Grant looks at Skye. "I wasn't annoying." 

"Grant, not right now, we're having a bobbi-vention." 

Bobbi nods her head. "Fine you're right."

"I know I am-"

"He is going to be a good fuck." 

"Oh, jesus christ Bob." 

 

\-----

 

She's slick with sweat and his hands are gripped harshly on her hips.

She's riding him when he says it. 

"I fucking love you." 

She presses her hand against his chest for support, stilling her movements, and looks at him. 

"I love you." He says again. He slaps her ass, the sound filling the room. "Now back to business." 

She blinks a few times and he thrusts up into her, making her groan and causing her to start fucking him again. 

He bites her neck when she comes. 

She's going to marry him one day. 

 

\-----

 

He keeps saying it. 

 

Sometimes at nothing. 

 

She brings him a beer at a party and he kisses her cheek. 

"Love you." 

She just smiles. 

 

Sometimes during sex.

 

"Fuck, Skye." 

"Don't stop." 

"God, I love you."

 

Sometimes when she needs it the most.

 

"I never thought anyone thought I was good enough because none of the parents ever picked me." She says. "I always thought there was something wrong with me." 

"It was their loss."

She smiles sadly. "I never told anyone that."  

He kisses her head and hugs her, saying "I love you" into her hair. 

 

\-----

 

"Why haven't you asked why I haven't said it?" 

"Said what?" 

"That I loved you." 

Grant laughs. "You don't have to say something for me to know it's true." 

She wants to cry. 

"You're outstanding, you know that?" She says. She wants to laugh because it's something he so often says to her.

She kisses him and she feels his smile. 

"I love you too." 

 

\-----

 

"Ugh, yes right there." 

His thumb digs into her shoulder more and Skye moans. 

"Your hands are magical." 

Grant laughs. "I know. Now please describe activation synthesis." 

"I fucking hate psych and I fucking hate finals." 

He laughs again. "I know, but you still have to tell me what it means or I'll stop." 

"Not a chance, Ward." She says. He stills his hands teasingly and she groans. "Fine, activation synthesis is uh, the idea that dreams are the result of the cerebral cortex interpreting shit?"

"Interpreting what?" 

"I think just random brain activity?" 

He starts rubbing her shoulders again. "Right, now let's discuss the grand theories." 

Skye groans.

 

\-----

 

"Let's go out." 

"We need to study." 

Grant rolls his eyes. "You've been studying all week. You need a drink, a dance, and an orgasm. Not necessarily in that order either." 

She laughs. "Fine, but I want the orgasm first." 

He smirks as she pushes the books off her bed so he can join her.

 

\-----

 

She's laying on his chest, running a finger along his sternum. 

"Grant?" 

"Mm?"

"You want to move into together after the semester? I was going to get an apartment after the year ended but I don't think I can afford rent alone and-"

"Yes."

She looks up at him. "What?" 

He smiles and puts a hand on her cheek. 

"Of course I want to live with you, you moron." 

She smiles and leans into his touch. 

"I love you." She says.

His smile is blinding. "I love you too, beautiful." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[aesthetic to go with the fic ](https://twitter.com/hystereks/status/611607062414557185)


End file.
